


Hereditary Enemies Walk Into A Bar

by desikauwa



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, background yamamitsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: What happens when an angel and a demon try to be matchmakers? They keep messing up.





	Hereditary Enemies Walk Into A Bar

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this! I hope y'all enjoy! I also got to work with the fantastic artist Ken for this. The link to the art for this fic can be found [here](https://twitter.com/kentuckythefry/status/1163262993758588951?s=21)!

Rokuya Nagi was not always Rokuya Nagi. In fact, his name wasn't originally Rokuya Nagi at all. Not to say that his name wasn't actually Rokuya Nagi: it was; he just wasn't always called as such because angels have no need for last names. In order to blend in with the humans he loved so dearly, Nagi, the angel of heavenly beauty, changed his name [1]  .

Yaotome Gaku was once a second-generation angel. The Big Boss had decided to put old angels in charge of new angels and Gaku was part of the first batch of new angels to be mentored. The second-generation angels were called the children of their mentor, and that eventually led to complications when the Fall happened. Gaku's mentor was one of the first fallen angels and when his mentor fell, Gaku did too. After all, who can trust the child of someone who became a demon? The demon who had mentored him was named Yaotome, so to 'honor' him, Gaku proceeded to change his name to Yaotome Gaku [2]  and became the demon of hellish good looks.

Now you might think these two opposing parties would hate each other, but that couldn't be further from the truth. For almost 3000 years, these two have been meeting up on a pretty regular basis for drinks and general conversation. If you asked Nagi, he was just doing his job as an agent of heaven and getting information on the opposition. Gaku would then correct him and let you know that Nagi just "really likes gossip".

Now when an angel and demon get together for drinks, one of two things must happen: they spend the night talking about mutual acquaintances, [3]  or they actively cause a ruckus. On rare occasions, both things will happen; this was one such occasion.

"Honestly, if I have to deal with Tenn on one more mission, I'm going to find some holy water to dunk that brat into," Gaku grumbled into his empty glass before yelling, "Bartender! Bring me another!"

Nagi smiled at the poor bartender [4]  who had been stuck with them. "Another for me as well, dear human."

Turning back to Gaku, Nagi frowned. "Now Darling, you know that dunking Tenn in holy water would make Riku quite sad. You do remember what happened last time Riku was sad, don't you?"

Gaku winced; they had all sworn to never let Riku get that sad again.

Nagi took a sip of his drink, his eyes gaining a mischievous look.

Seeing that look, Gaku immediately said, "Whatever you're thinking, Beautiful, my answer is no."

"But Darling, think of how much fun we could have if we set up those two, obviously pining for each other, people over there."

Gaku sometimes wondered if he was making a mistake spending so much time with this angel but looking in the direction of the two in question, he immediately saw what Nagi meant. It looked like they were going to be playing matchmakers tonight [5]  .

"Beautiful, when one of them gets up, you go after one and I'll go talk to the other. We can determine a winner based on who confesses first."

Now something very important to note about the two mutually pining people was that one was a witch and the other was a witchfinder.

Izumi Mitsuki came from a long line of witches. He might not be a witch who would take part in preventing the end times, but he was still a good one. Granted, he was actually an occultist because everyone knows that witches aren't real.

Nikaido Yamato never meant to be a witchfinder. It just happened, and honestly, so long as he had a valid reason to not work in the same industry as his father, he was okay with it. What he wasn't okay with was the fact the first witch he found was also the one person he had feelings for [6]  .

Gaku and Nagi had no idea what they were getting into when Mitsuki got up to get more drinks for his witchfinder.

When Mitsuki approached the bar, the last thing he expected was a devilishly handsome being coming up to him and saying, "So. When are you going to sweep the guy, you're in love with off his feet?"

Gaku probably should have expected the drink that was thrown in his face. The bartender just sighed and handed over a cloth for Gaku to wipe his face [7]  .

Mitsuki sputtered. "What the hell? You can't just go up to someone and ask them that! Who the hell are you anyways?"

"You can just call me Yaotome," Gaku handed the dry cloth [8]  back to the bartender, "and as for who I am, think of me as someone who wants to help you to make sure you and the guy you were with live together in blissful sin."

Miraculously, most of Mitsuki's drink was still there, so he took a large gulp. He was a little too sober for this conversation.

"Look I don't know what you are but what happens between me and him is none of your business. What's a non-human [9]  , like you, doing here anyway?"

Gaku raised an eyebrow. "Ah, you're a witch, I see."

"Actually, I prefer the term occultist and my relationship with my witchfinder companion is none of your business. Any further relationship we may have will happen after I tell him I'm a witch and he doesn't try to burn me for it."

Mitsuki rolled his eyes and picked up a new wine bottle to make his way back to his table. Behind him, Gaku made eye contact with Nagi.

While Gaku had his conversation with Mitsuki, Nagi had quietly miracled himself a seat in front of Yamato.

Yamato glanced away from watching Mitsuki to see Nagi staring at his face. "Holy shit. You're so beautiful it almost made my heart stop."

Nagi smiled angelically. "Aww, that's so sweet of you. My companion is so used to my beauty he barely reacts anymore [10]  ."

Yamato leaned away. "That's nice. I'm going to tell you that I'm interested in someone else, so I don't think anything is going to happen here."

Nagi waved away his concerns. "Oh please, I'm not here for a night with you Yamato [11]  . Though if you wanted it, I certainly wouldn't say no. Now, we have things to discuss."

Yamato furrowed his eyebrows. "Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"I'm so glad you asked. My name is Nagi, and I'm here to be your guardian angel. My first order of business is to help you start a relationship with the man you're so obviously pining over."

Nagi was having so much fun with this man. He knew he had made the right choice coming to talk to him. Especially since he didn't have a drink thrown in his face.

Yamato sighed. "Are my feelings that obvious? Well Nagi, can I tell you something about why I haven't acted on our mutual feelings?"

Nagi could just sense the gossip coming. "Tell me everything. Don't leave a single detail out."

"I'm a witchfinder– " Yamato pushed his business card [12]  over, "–and the love of my life over there is the first witch I've ever found. He doesn't know what I am, and he doesn't know that I know what he is."

Nagi breathed in [13]  sharply. He was rarely shocked, but this was a moment that shocked him. He had never heard of a witchfinder falling in love with a witch.

"So, any advice on what to do, my 'guardian angel' [14]  ?"

Nagi looked up and made eye contact with Gaku as they both shared the same thought. "ABORT MISSION!"

"Oh, would you look at that—your witch is coming back and my companion seems ready to leave. It was lovely talking to you, and I do sincerely hope you figure things out soon."

With that, Nagi left the table to rejoin Gaku and they proceeded to leave the bar.

Gaku opened the door to his car to let Nagi in before getting in and turning on the radio. The two of them said nothing until Nagi could no longer take it.

"Can you believe that we actually tried to get a witch and a witchfinder together? It was like something out of a Shakespearean play."

"Yeah, well, let's hope it's one of his comedies. I would hate for it to be one of his tragedies," Gaku said darkly.

Nagi laughed. "Oh Darling, your hatred for romantic tragedies is so cute."

"I'm a Demon. I'm not cute and don't you forget it, Beautiful." If Gaku and Nagi had been walking, Gaku absolutely would have shoved Nagi into a wall to make his point [15]  .

"Well either way, I'm sure there's some way we can put a spin on this and make sure our respective head offices get a memo of our success tonight."

Gaku chuckled as he pulled into a stop in front of Nagi's storefront. "That's true. Good thing the head office never actually checks up on us. I had fun tonight, Nagi."

Nagi leaned over to give Gaku a kiss on the cheek. "You're right Gaku. Thank you for a wonderful night."

Leaving the car, the angel had almost made it to his door when Gaku yelled out, "Same time next week then, Beautiful?"

"But of course, Darling. I look forward to it."

With that Nagi entered his shop and Gaku drove back to his apartment, both with a smile on their face.

* * *

[1]  Unofficially, of course, because the Home Office would never approve of something so human as a _last name_.

[2]  If you asked him, he only changed his name because his mentor was annoyed at sharing a name with him, and, as a demon, it's part of the job description to annoy others.

[3]  They have a surprising number of those. They've learned not to question it at this point.

[4]  The person in question was used to the antics of this angel and demon just by virtue of this being their bar of the decade.

[5]  Both of them had conveniently forgotten how badly things had gone the last time they tried to be matchmakers. At least they had been able to claim success for their respective head offices.

[6]  Someday Yamato was going to ask his witch if he had been cursed with bad luck because honestly it certainly felt like that sometimes.

[7]  This was not the first time someone had thrown a drink in this particular customer's face. The bartender had a sinking feeling it wouldn't be the last.

[8]  Gaku had only taken the cloth for appearances and had in fact miracled his face dry.

[9]  Mitsuki can see auras. Of course, he could tell that Gaku was something other than human.

[10]  This was in fact false. Gaku reacted quite violently to Nagi's beauty, but usually it was in the safety of his own home. A common uttering was, "If he shows up looking so beautiful again, I'm going to dunk my head in holy water just so I can feel something other than awe." He never actually followed through on any of these threats.

[11]  Yamato did wonder how this random person knew his name, but he was too lazy to ask why.

[12]  Of course he had a business card. The Witchfinder Association is very well organized and professional they will have you know.

[13]  Angels, and by extension demons, are not required to breathe, so the fact that Nagi chose to do so tells you how shocked he was.

[14]  Yamato had made air quotes along with actually saying "quote-unquote" out loud to be the dramatic asshole that he was.

[15]  Unfortunately, they were in the car and Nagi would be unable to enjoy his demon's tendency to push the angel into a wall in situations like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/desikauwa5).


End file.
